Pensamientos revueltos
by DianneFT
Summary: Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Nunca, en el tiempo en el que ellos habían sido amigos, o sea, toda la vida, habían tenido un momento como ese. Es mi primer fanfic. Soy malísima para esto, pero denle una oportunidad.


Caminaba y caminaba por la calle sin prestarle atención a nadie ni a dónde iba. A lo único que le prestaba atención era a sus pensamientos revueltos y a la canción que en esos momentos sonaba en sus oídos, retumbando, como si la canción quisiera también formar parte de sus problemas. Suspiró resignada tomando su celular y cambiando de canción. La verdad que de mucho no ayudó.

Si no hubiera aparecido ese día en el Instituto no habría visto la escena que le destrozó el corazón en mil pedazitos. Es verdad que él era su mejor amigo, pero en algún momento de ese largo año se había terminado enamorando de este. Lo peor, además de que no podía estar con él sin sentirse mal porque sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, era que...

*Ring* *Ring-Ring* *Ring*

Tomó su celular y vio quien era el que la llamaba... Natsu...

-Alló- dijo sin ganas de hablar con él, con su mejor amigo.

-Alló Luce, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sentís bien?- preguntó preocupado. _"No te preocupes"_ pensó ella _"No hagas que te ame más de lo que hago"_.

-No pasa nada, Natsu. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podemos hablar? Necesito hablarte de algo.

¡Genial! ¡Lo que le faltaba! _"Ay, Dragneel, no te das cuenta de nada, ¿verdad?"_

-E-esta bien, ¿cuándo y dónde?- preguntó resignada después de perder una pelea con si misma de decidir si decirle que si o que no.

-Paso por tu casa a las 11, como siempre- dijo el chico algo feliz de que su amiga aceptara.

-Bueno, nos vemos...

-¡Nos vemos Luce!- eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes del típico "pip" que se escucha cuando cuelgan.

-Creo... que mi paseo se acabó...- y así se fue caminando a su casa.

Eran las 10:50, ya casi era la hora. _"Lo más probable es que me diga cómo se divirtió con Lisanna..."_ pensó Lucy un poco triste. Ella no odiaba a Liss ni nada por lo que le estaba pasando. Ella había sido una de las mejores amigas que había tenido alguna vez la chica, pero después de que se fue de intercambio afuera del país no habían hablado ni una sola vez. Nunca había sabido algo de que ella había estado enamorada de Natsu... y menos que lo seguía estando. Ahora que había vuelto, ellos pasaron un montón de tiempo juntos. Nada le dolía a Lucy que verlos abrazados y riéndose.

Todos en el curso decían que parecían novios y eso hacía que estuviera peor.

La chica escuchó que alguien tocaba su ventana. Vio la hora, ya eran las 11:10. Fue hasta ella y le sacó el seguro. Así el pelirosa entró a la habitación. _"¿Por qué es tan hermoso?"_ se preguntó Lucy mirándolo de arriba abajo.

La chica se quedó parada al lado de la cama y él al lado de la ventana. El rostro del chico, que recién estaba adornado con una de las sonrisas que Lucy amaba, se puso seria de un momento a otro. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Nunca, en el tiempo en el que ellos habían sido amigos, o sea, toda la vida, habían tenido un momento como ese. Ella no se atrevía a verle la cara. Sentía su mirada sobre ella y gracias a ello los nervios corrían por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque se que no es así- dijo el pelirosa rompiendo el silencio.

-En serio, no me pasa nada, estoy bi...- le intentó asegurar la rubia en un susurro, aunque no la dejó terminar.

-¡No! ¡No me digas "estoy bien"! Se que no estás bien. Durante este último tiempo estuviste mal, si ni siquiera me hablabas. Si hice algo que te hizo enojar, perdón, pero no me dejes de hablar ni me ignores. Yo te quie...-le reprochó, pero ahora la que lo interrumpió fue ella.

-¡NO LO DIGAS!- le gritó. Lo vio a la cara y estaba sorprendido. Bajó la mirada- No lo digas... por favor...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decir que te quiero?- preguntó incrédulo y un poco enojado.

-Porque me hace acordar que no sentís lo mismo que yo, que vos estás enamorado de Lisanna y que vos sos tan despistado que no te das cuenta de que yo estoy enamorada de vos y que te amo, ¡IDIOTA!- terminó la frase y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se puso roja y le dio la espalda para que no viera las lagrimas que empezaron a salir.

Por primera vez dijo las cosas que la venían torturando en voz alta. No quería admitir la realidad, pero tenía que hacerlo en algún momento. Mientras pensaba eso sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y unos labios se posaron en su mejilla.

-Ay, Lucy, cuantas pavadas pueden salir de tu boca todas juntas. Yo no estoy enamorado de Lis, es solo una gran amiga, es como una hermana pequeña para mi. Yo estoy enamorado de otra y esa otra sos vos, Lucy - confesó el chico en un susurro. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. El pelirosa tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca. Miró sus labios y luego lo vio a él. Se fueron acercando poco a poco y lo que los dos estuvieron esperando por mucho tiempo paso. Sus labios se unieron. Al principio fue un beso tímido e inexperto. A cada segundo que pasaba este se volvía más dulce y tierno. Cuando sus pulmones pedían por aire se separaron. Los dos sonreían.

-Te amo, Lucy- dijo Natsu sonriendo más ampliamente- Por favor, nunca más digas que no siento lo mismo que vos.

-Está bien, lo prometo. Te amo, Dragneel- le susurró esta al oído para luego besarse.

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!- saludaron Gray, Erza, Wendy, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel y Lisanna. De un momento a otro sus caras pasaron de una total normalidad a unas de asombro.

-No me digas que...

-Ustedes dos...

-Desde cuándo...?

-... ¡AL FIN!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y saltaron a abrazarlos. Gray, Gajeel y Jellal felicitaron a Natsu a su manera y las chicas le empezaron a preguntar todos los detalles a Lucy.

Desde ese día los dos fueron oficialmente novios. Lucy no iba a ser su novia oficialmente hasta estar segura de que Lisanna no siguiera enamorada de Natsu (cosa que no lo estaba desde que se fue de intercambio) y de que sus amigos no hicieran lo típico cuando hay una buena noticia...

-¡FIESTA PARA FESTEJAR!


End file.
